


Just a photo

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Series: Midnight Favorites [4]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Midnight drabbles, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Tbh I just wanted a tease, Vaas is such a tease, Where they do it, huehuehue, maybe a part two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: Vaas becomes a tease, but reader tries to get Vaas in trouble hehe





	1. Tease me again, I dare you

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this off my DeviantArt and edited it and here we are now! I hope you enjoy cause I sure did huehuehuehuehue

It's been weeks, maybe months since you've been here.   
The nice hot, sometimes humid islands of Rook. The man who stands in front of you now as he picks a dead body from the useless people that didn't cost even two pennies to rub together. Now being chopped to be fodder for the tigers or other blood thirsty animal being kept here.

Someone who used to be you, well... except more alive and instead was kept in the eyes of the leader here. 

It's probably the butt...

But this man... Even if he may be crazy, he's built like a god and has the best bedroom eyes.

You watched his strong arms work on cutting the arm off, at the joint of the shoulder with a machete proudly at work. It makes you want to puke so you try to keep your eyes somewhere else- or on his body, especially since you can't be anywhere else or else he might kill you for real instead of just threatening you about it. Might as well try to enjoy the view.

Loud mariachi music played in your ears from the radio. He started moving his hips to the beat, and you couldn't help but stare at his muscular butt- I mean, build.

You bit your lower lip subconciously and was distracted by something hard hitting the top of your head and falling to your lap. Hard enough to get you out of your trance to see him staring at you, a bloody but expensive looking watch lays on your lap, your eyes went back up to him and he looked playful but agitated as he looked at you with his head tilted down, "Keep biting that lip and I'm going to cut it off. That's my job Amore." He pointed at you and went back to work.

You let your lip go from your teeth and took out the phone he uses for work but let's you hold, "Vaas?"

He hummed in response and you came up to him slowly, "Wait a minute Amore." He held out his hand towards you.

You stopped in your tracks and his arm that held the machete and the hand that was out to you held the dead guys arm. The machete came up slowly and quick as a snake going back down, severing the arm completely and leaving quite the bloody mess over his black V-neck shirt and rusted medical table, a shit eating smile went over his lips, "Ayyy, finally that shit came apart, damn that was too much trouble for one fucking arm, eh?" 

He then threw the arm to a large container and turned to you, wiping the small beads of sweat off his forehead with a sigh and then smiled at you, "What is it Baby?"

He visually took in the phone in your hand and nodded to you, "What do you want?"

"Can I take a picture of you?" The smirk on his face that took place now and the sun coming in made a perfect picture for the moment, so much it made your breath hitch in your throat, this man was your muse... Strong sculpted arms that lead to a thick but not too big chest and well rounded shoulders, his muscular neck that came to his goatee and then to the shape of his eyes as they squinted when he was happy when he smiled at you. Let alone the smile he makes made your heart skip and makes you want to faint, then to the scar on the left side of his head that blazed a hot trail of ghost skin with his jet black mohawk. Ugh, this man was beautiful... and you were his and damn well proud of it too!

The way he saw you looking over him you could see his arousal starting, his eyes taking a feral look into your (e/c) eyes, "Amore, are you getting turned on even as I chop this man to pieces to feed it to the big cats? You're not... How you say... Disgusted?" 

His eyes were not judging but watching curiously, it put you on what felt like a spotlight and you shook your head, "In fact, I think you look very handsome right now." You responded proudly and he chuckled setting the machete down.

"Go ahead Amore. But you have to come owe me after okay?" He leaned his arm over the dead body holding his head up in his palm, his eyebrow raised slightly in amazement, either that or surprise. 

You lifted the phone up, camera already up on the app and snapped the picture of him.

You let the arm with the phone go back into your back pocket, but he shook his head, "Nah uh, I need to get ahold of the boss." He sat up and held his hand out curling his fingers in showing you to come over to him.

Your body was already acting before thinking and walked quickly to him, taking the phone back out and placing the phone in his palm, in turn you let your arms go around his waist. Your head placed on the crook of his neck and shoulder and letting out a sigh. Feeling his hand run over your back up and down your spine gave you chills.

He scrolled through the contacts quickly until he got to Hoyt Volker and pressed the name, and pressing the speaker button, "Shh, okay Amore?"

You nod and turn your head to kiss him on the neck, earning a small moan in return from him as it rang.

You then nipped him lightly on the neck and he pushed you roughly away and you fell onto the wooden bench across from him, "I love that you are trying to get at me, but you need to wait a FUCKING minute, okay?" He let out a shakey breath and readjusted his crotch area in his pants with red dusting his cheeks, probably from being flustered more than embarrassment. 

The phone finally picked up and there was classical music that you would hear in old movies as they go to war, "What the hell is it?! I'm trying to do shit!" Hoyt's thick accent over the phone angrily yelled.

Vaas ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh, "I have the shit here done. I'm going back to base and giving the bodies to the boys to put it to whatever."

"Good- good..." You could hear him inhale, probably a cigar or a joint, "Go on with the usual then, we have a few more tourists that the others intercepted on their investigation. Go over there and segregate them will you?"

"Sure, whatever." He pressed his thumb to the phone and things were silent as he put it in a leg pocket of his cargo pants. He then grabbed his gun holster hanging on the nail in the wall and put it on.

He then looked to you once he was ready, his hazel eyes seemed to pierce your body as it grew hot from the feral look he once again gives you.

"Think you're a hot shot now eh?" He walked up to you, his right leg parted your left harshly as you sat on the bench, and he reached for your hands with his, pinning them above your head to the wall behind you, his head coming next to yours where his breath brushed onto your ear, "Think you can do anything you want, now that I've chosen you to be my bitch huh?" He bit the lobe of your ear firmly to make you let out a sweet moan, the fire within you already burning hotter.

"You want me to fuck you? Hard and fast or slow and teasing?" his tongue licked the inner shell of it now and sent shivers down your spine in delight. You moaned and tried your best to arch your back to meet his chest but he pulled away before your breasts could drag against his chest and he started to pull on his holstier, "We are doing it when you least expect it, and if you try to reject it I will do it so hard you wont be able to walk for a week. I will be sure to do it too."

You squeezed your legs closed, pretending to not like the idea with a whine, when really you couldn't take his teasing anymore.

He only chuckled and turned around starting to go out the door, "Lets go, we need to get this shit done. The quicker we get it done, the faster we can get home."

You quickly get up and catch up to him, following hot on his trail.

He opens the jeep door for you and you hop in and he closes the door for you once you're in. But he doesn't walk to the other side yet and stood at your door. You look up to his face and see him staring at you, "Yes?" 

"You okay Amore?"

You nod and lean in close to him and whisper in his ear in a huskey bedroom voice, "I just can't help but think of the promise you just made me..." 

He drew a sharp intake of breath and sat up a little to lean his arm on the jeep, "I want you to show me while I'm driving."

"As long as we get dirty when we get back to your room." You say back to him, still in your bedroom voice.

He hefted out a sigh and walked over to the other side of the door, once he closed it, "You have a deal." and started the engine when he got the keys out of his pocket.


	2. Roughed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what this is. Huhuhuhu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be popular at all so here's the second chapter.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.

As Vaas drove your hands travelled and teased. Tracing up his toned thigh and between his legs to trace lightly over the material of his jeans.

The warmth of his hand caught you by surprise as he pushed your hand more into his crotch with a hiss. Moving your fingers to cup him firmly. His hand left yours as he took a quick turn and the jeep slightly drifted.

"Don't play with me Amore." He growls out, "We're almost back at mi casa..." He muttered.

You applied pressure and grasped the now growing firm clothed cock. 

"F-fuuuck..." His grip on the wheel grew to your ministrations as you move your hand up and down. Your thumb tracing over the tip and you see a slight wet dot form on his jeans.

"Someone's excited..." A devilish grin grew on your lips and Vaas scoffed.

"Shut the hell up, it's your fault anyways..." His growled the last part deeply as your grip tightened for a minute there, "Drive me loca Amore..."

You both were at the base in a matter of minutes already and you barely even made it through the door when an intense make out began between you and him.

He braced you against the wall as the door closed, his lips crashing down and his hands cup your cheeks and tangle into your hair. He grips at the roots tightly and pulls. Making your head fall back and your neck open for him to ravish. 

He does so with out wasting time, nipping, licking and sucking. Love bites here and there. His tongue going over as he sucked at a particular sensitive fleshy spot on your neck muscle that made your hips grind against him in reaction.  
A low moan escapes your lips of his name.

"Mmmm, it's like making you my bitch all over again..." He whispered into your ear huskily and it sent shivers down your spine in delight.

His hips buck into yours, feeling his hard clothed member against your inner thigh, with a gasp you rub against him as well. The heat growing hotter between the two of you.

He grasped the lower part of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head with ease. His lips met your collarbone and the valley between your breasts. His teeth unhook the front of your bra easily. It slid down your arms with ease and fell to the floor with your shirt. 

"Beautiful..." His praise gave your heart a flutter, you feel his hands firmly take a grip of the globe of your ass and go lower to the flesh of your thighs. He fondled and pulled them in his direction and you knew what he wanted already as you place your arms over his shoulders.

He smirked and looked into your eyes. His memorizing hazel eyes locking your (E/C) ones. A small grin places on his lips and he goes to place an gentle kiss on your lips once more.

"So graceful..." 

He pulled away from the wall with you just on his hip. Your legs locked around them.

"You're mine Amore." He placed you on the bed and was over you. His fingers traced over your jugular lightly, "Got that?" His hands now travelled lower brushing over your hard perked nipples and to the top of your shorts and pulling them down, "Try to run..." He ran a finger between your folds, his eyes not leaving yours. His finger swirled around your clit, making your hips rut in turn, "...and there will be consequences..." He put two fingers in your tight, hot hole and groaned to the feeling, "Do you know what I would do..? If I ever found you?" His fingers set up a faster pace and it made your breath catch in your throat, "huh? I can't hear you Amore..." 

You nodded furiously and he chuckled in return. 

"I would strap you to my bed." His fingers became faster in his ministrations and it made you cry out as your hand grips his elbow, "Tape a vibrator to this beautiful wet cunt of yours and keep it there until you beg horribly." Your core snapped as you came and tighter around his fingers. He doesn't stop and it made tears spring slightly from the stimulation.

"Fuck you're so wet..." He slowed down and took his fingers out from your slick, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean, all the while you watched.

He then took off his shirt and your hands began to explore his muscular toned chest with great interest. Your fingers traced over his peck and flicked over his nipple, when you heard a slight hiss from his lips you decide to take that small pebble into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. A moan erupted from deep in his chest and made it rumble. Feeling it against your lips was a strange sensation.

You decide to unbutton his pants and unzipped them. They fell easily since they were baggy on him and you were left with his black breifs left. A apparent bulge in front of you. Your hands took hold and started to stroke with precise pressure that made his head loll back with another moan.

You kiss his abdomen lightly and trace the bundled muscles with your tongue. Your hands pull down his breifs and free his member. He had a slight upward curve that just reached all the right spots...

He placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you to your back. His hands grabbed your calves and pulled them over his shoulders and directed the tip of his cock at your hot and wet entrance.

He leaned over you, bracing his weight by your waist and shoved his cock in easily.

You cry out as it reaches your end and he takes in a quick breath. He starts a equal pace as you meet him in between with your own hips.

"P-please Vaas...." 

You whine and he chuckles, "What? Want me to fuck you harder? You want more?" He pushed your legs closer to your chest with his hands and slightly stood up as he looked down at you cockily, "Want me to fuck you like a puta?" 

"Yes, please! I want more Vaas. Please..." 

He grinned in victory and did such. He pounded in restlessly with groans of his own as you cry out his name over and over. 

"So fucking tight babe..." He groaned out and his pace started to grow sloppy as he kept going. 

You were getting close and he knew it as you started to grow tight around him. You knew he was growing close himself as his cock started to twitch from him trying to hold it.

"Please Vaas, come in me..!" You whined and he groaned deeply. It was all you and him needed as he sucked in deeply and started to cum.

Your body milked his warmth easily and he groaned your name as he groped your ass roughly.

Once he was done, he fell beside you with a heavy heave of a breath. 

He pulled you closely and pulled the blankets over the both of you for a well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it has mistakes, I'll go over it whenever


End file.
